The Best Distraction
by hersummerdreams
Summary: Cloud decides that Leon should take a break. If it's in the library? Well... it's not his fault.. LC, PWP


Well, because my harddrive is laying abandoned in my broken computer and both my brother AND my dad are 'way too busy' to fix it... (cough cough my brother is SLEEPING and my dad is MAKING TEA) weeeell I needed to post something. Considering that hard drive contains the next chapter of Freaky Tuesday, All I Want for Christmas AND The Babysitter... yes. I'm a little on edge about it.

Needed something to calm me down, I was in the mood for some smut. PWP XD;;; Seriously. I'm tempted to just call it Library Pr0nz... this one is dedicated to Mimza, my newest roleplaying buddy and in honour of the addition of some much needed fluff to our roleplay. It was suffering from all the angst we pumped into it.. D

----------

**Title: **The Best Distraction  
**Words:** 1,496  
**Rating:** R for buttsecks.  
**Warning:** THIS STORY INVOLVES TWO MALE CHARACTERS TOGETHER IN AN INTIMATE SITUATION. IF YOU ENDED UP HERE BY ACCIDENT, OR YOU INTEND TO FLAME, DO NOT PANIC. SLOWLY MOVE YOUR MOUSE TO THE UPPER RIGHT HAND CORNER OF THE WINDOW AND CLICK ON THE CROSS.  
**Summary: **Cloud decides that Leon should take a break. If it's in the library? Well... it wasn't his fault.. LC, PWP

----------

The sun was almost setting. Leon had spent all day at the hard wooden table up on the mezzanine level of Hollow Bastion's library, and yet he'd made little to no progress on –any- of the papers strewn across the desk. The Ansem Reports were difficult to decipher, to make sense of the Heartless and their movement and understand them as easily as he liked was proving an arduous task. He wanted nothing more than to just retire to his room and spend the night holding Cloud in his arms… but he couldn't. He needed to sort this out, or he'd be here all week.

A yawn forced his lips apart, his gaze wavering in and out of focus….

Then warm hands descended on his shoulders and a small kiss was planted on his cheek. "Give up yet?" A soft voice mocked in his ear, causing hot breath to ghost across his flesh and give him goose bumps. Leon relaxed back into the hands as they began to slowly massage, fingers digging deep into his aching shoulders. "No." He muttered, even though his eyes had long since slid shut. Behind him, Cloud smirked.

"Sure about that Leon? I don't want you to be tired tonight..."

Leon slumped in his seat. "What do you have in mind?" He taunted, his lips forming a smirk of their own. The hands stopped and slid down into the collar of his shirt, over the muscles of his chest, giving him an idea of –exactly- what his (admittedly horny) boyfriend had ideas of. Sure enough, the fingers ghosted over his nipples, making him shudder.

"Oh… you know…" Cloud teased, "a bit of this, a bit of that.."

"Mmnrg." Leon murmured, turning his head to capture the blond's lips with his own. He quickly took control of the kiss, his tongue slipping into the waiting mouth, eagerly contesting for dominance. Cloud, not to be outdone, removed his hands from Leon's shirt and moved around the chair to position himself on top of the brunet, never breaking their kiss. Slowly, carefully, he lowered himself onto Leon until he was straddling the elder, their growing erections forced together by their proximity.

Leon's hands fastened around Cloud's waist and pulled him closer, downwards, anything to keep that –amazing- friction between them. The blond groaned lightly, faltering only slightly at the increased contact… but it didn't stop Leon taking full advantage of the momentary lapse. He deepened the kiss and forced Cloud backwards until his feet again touched the floor and they were both standing. Then, he used his hips to push the blond backward into the table and pin him there

Cloud accepted defeat and let his body meld against Leons', one hand sliding up the back of his shirt, tracing over the ridges of his spine. .The other delved lower, below the waistband of his pants, and teasingly trailed the crevice that formed the most –delectable- part of Leon's anatomy. How many times had he imagined this moment before they'd gotten together? To be here, in this position, able to feel –that- ass within his grasp…

That alone was almost enough to make him come.

Leon shuddered, his fingers curling briefly in the folds of Cloud's shirt. He forced them to relax and instead used his increasing strength to lift the blond onto the table. He quickly followed, crawling on top of Cloud. He disengaged their lips and instead trailed kisses from the line of his jawbone down his neck and to the collar of his shirt, where he paused and frowned lightly at the obstruction. Without more than a couple of seconds of considerate hesitation, he pulled off the offending garment and tossed it on to the floor.

His own shirt quickly followed, and soon their skin was rubbing together in the most electric contact yet; warm, smooth and undeniably firm. Cloud moaned and brought his hips to Leons', back arching away from the cold of the table and closer to the heat he craved… but Leon pulled away. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared pleadingly upwards, but the brunet only muttered two simple words.

"Roll over."

Cloud quickly complied, the cold table sending shivers down his spine. Leon followed the movement and settled himself again on top, hand clawing desperately to pull the blond's pants down over his erection. It proved a lot harder than it looked. (Har har har D) He grunted as he discovered the source of his annoyance, why they weren't budging. A belt. Leon almost howled in frustration as his hands darted down and tugged at it uselessly, but he would have to undo the clasp before he could completely remove the thing.

"Fuck Cloud," He muttered, fiddling with the annoying metal, hands shaking in his urgency and lust. It didn't help that he couldn't –see- the fucking thing. "Next time, you start this, you'd better fucking be naked already." Cloud chuckled lowly, his own hands sliding underneath to grasp the belt and easily pull it off. He barely had time to clear it of his pants before his boyfriend roughly shoved them down to his ankles. He discarded it, throwing it off the table, and it disappeared over the railing.

But he didn't notice.

Leon's finger was tracing up and down his upper thighs, before ghosting up and over his entrance. The blond squirmed and gasped in a choking breath, burying his face in the desk, pressing his cheek against the wood and hoping that he didn't cum as he wai- how long did Leon want to fucking take anyway?! He bucked his hips impatiently backwards, which only encouraged the smirk on the brunet's face. Sometimes he marveled at how horny Cloud could –get-, that he didn't even enjoy the foreplay… not one to disappoint his lover, the fingers slid into the tight ring of muscle and slowly stretched it apart in preparation. He didn't bother with one, completely missed the second step and went straight to three.

Cloud writhed with delicious anticipation as Leon withdrew his fingers, and he waited, bracing himself against the table, his own erection leaking… then slowly, painfully, he was filled. He groaned lightly as Leon's cock settled deep within him and he moved a little further back – until it was as far as it could go. Both of the stoic men stayed there a little longer, completely at ease with the feeling of being so intimately together…

Then Leon began to move.

He could feel –everything-. Every little shift his boyfriend made; every experimental change to their position, the table flat against his stomach, his own breathing loud and hoarse in his ears… and most importantly, the arousal that continued it's steady movement in and out. Leon angled his penetration as the pace quickened, coming closer and closer to the bundle of nerves that would cause absolutely –ecstasy- for his blond lover. Sure enough, once their wet skin was almost slapping together, Cloud felt his world explode in light and cried out.

"L-LEON!" He yelled, squeezing his eyes shut, unable to suppress the needy moan that followed the word. Leon only grunted in reply, his pace quickening, thrusting continuously into Cloud. His hand wound around his boyfriend's body to take hold of his need, fastening there tightly, dragging his nails along the velvet underside of Cloud's member. Then his fingers curled around its base and his hand too began moving in time. As Leon's hips rocked against his, with each penetration deeper – more intimate – than the last, Cloud knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

"I'm close.." He whimpered, hands scrabbling for purchase on the table. Leon grunted in acknowledgement and sped up almost violently, until his veins were throbbing with heat and lust. His vision clouded over as he thrust a final time into Cloud and released his load. A moment later, Cloud came, cum spurting over the table beneath him and instantly soaking into the wood. He didn't care though, slumping against it, breathing slowly inwards. Leon withdrew himself and planted soothing kisses along his shoulder blade, careful not to lower his weight, to grow comfortable with their position.

They were, of course, in the middle of the library.

Leon slid off the table and put his pants back on, gathering Cloud various garments of clothing and making a small pile on the table. The blond followed his actions and began getting dressed, shared kisses and touches the only hint of their previous intimacy – and the growing stain on the table, which Leon wasn't quite yet sure what to do with… as the two finally decided to use their underwear to clean it up, grabbed their belongings and retired to the bedroom for a second round, they didn't notice a single figure standing forlornly on the level below them or the blue eyes watching their departure.

The book Sora had been perusing lay abandoned on the floor as he turned and ran off to find Riku.


End file.
